Digimon:Courage
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Tai is shot by a man in the library, will he survive? Different POVs. Now, in Chapt. 3, Matt catched pneumonia waiting for Mimi in the rain. Will HE survive? And there's a new Digi-Destined in the up-and-coming chapter 5!!!
1. Digimon: Courage

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of its contents. 

Author's Notes- this is a tearjerker.Any questions?I got the inspiration from "The Angels are Crying" by Very Veemon.Oh yeah, any text in Italics and are this color are flashbacks, got it?

# Digimon: Courage

## Kari's POV

I'm still in shock.

My brother…my favorite, only brother…

I must be dreaming…yeah, dreaming, that's it.

### TK's POV

I soaked my face with ice-cold water.I let the water drip into the sink, the drain swallowing them up.Kari's still in the living room, in a trance-like state.I can't do anything to revive her.Oh gawd…

#### Davis's POV

I'm sitting besides Kari right now.She's muttering something about dreaming."You're not dreaming!This is reality!" I want to shout at her. But it will be no use anyhow…I know how she feels.Tai was like a brother to me also.

##### Yolei's POV

I don't believe this.This isn't true.Tai is alive and well in the library, not lying in the hospital bed somewhere.It can't be true, but yet it is.

###### Cody's POV

I am reading in the study.Reading on treating gunshots.Tai.No!The gunshot won't kill Tai!Won't!Armadillomon tried to comfort me.It's no use.

Sora's POV

I let tears of anguish flow from my eyes, drenching my blouse.I didn't care if the blouse was designer brand or that it cost two hundred dollars; all I care about is Tai, alone in the hospital.Oh my gawd…

Izzy's POV

I am still dazed from today's events.It's all a blur…

_"Oh my gawd he's not breathing!"_

_"What?What happened?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"The library!A man!"_

_"Izzy, speak clearly!"_

_"A man shot Tai!"_

_"WHAT?!" _

_ _

_ _

Matt's POV

I was at the library with Izzy and Tai at that time.A man was following us, who he was, we have no idea.We were working on a science project assignment.Suddenly a glint of silver shone out, and the man had shot Tai.He had laughed maniacally as Tai gasped and crumpled to the floor in a heap, barely alive.

_"Matt!Call 911!"_

_"Oh my gawd Tai!"_

_"TAI!"_

_ _

Mimi's POV

I tried to soothe Kari and Sora.Kari was staring at the ceiling with a glazed look and Sora was crying her eyes out.I feel like crying too, but for once I didn't.Back when we were little, I was always the first to cry.But not anymore.I'm going to be stronger.

I just hope Tai has the courage to be strong also.The crest of Sincerity is useless now.Sincerity has nothing to do with death.Oh my gawd…

Ken's POV

I had no idea what had happened until I saw the ambulance and Tai's bloody body.I tried to ask Matt and Izzy what happened, but they refused to talk.I know why they don't.It's guilt, guilt that they hadn't warned Tai beforehand of the man.I've felt those guilts before when the control spires turned into evil, dark Digimon.

Joe's POV

Why is Tai at the hospital?I know the answer of course but why?Why did that man shoot the best friend anybody could have?The crest of Reliability is kicking in, and it's urging me to go visit Tai.More easily said than done, I argued.What if they wont let me in?Even I am a medical student, I'm still just a kid!But still…

Tai's POV

Oh I feel dizzy…what happened?Oh right…I was shot.

_"TAI!Wake up!Please!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"He's not breathing!"_

_"Someone do CPR!Sora!"_

_"I'll try,"_

_"He's not coming to!"_

_"The ambulance is here!"_

_ _

## Kari's POV

Tai…my loving, caring brother…in the hospital…shot.Oh why cant my crest come in handy now???

Light…Light…the crest of Light…it's no use!But…Light for Tai to see?

### TK's POV

Right now I'm next to Kari.She's muttering about the crest of Light now.

My crest is Hope.I can hope for the best…I gotta hope for the best!

Davis's POV

I tried to help Kari.Oh I have the crest of Courage and Friendship, and I don't know how to use it!Courage for Tai to survive… Friendship for Tai to survive also.

##### Yolei's POV

I wish that Tai will survive…please, crest of Love and Sincerity, help me!

###### Cody's POV

Please, crest of Curiosity and Reliability, help me!

Sora's POV

Tai, I love you!I love you with all my heart…please, live!Oh look, my crest is glowing.

Izzy's POV

The crest of Curiosity is my gift, and I am curious to know whether Tai will survive or not…well, whaddya know, my crest is glowing.

Matt's POV

Friendship…Tai, remember our friendship?Remember the times we defeated the Dark Masters?Remember?Oh my crest is shimmering.

Mimi's POV

The crest of Sincerity is radiant…wonder what that means…

Ken's POV

My crest is Kindness…it's glimmering…the other's crests are glowing also…

Joe's POV

The crest of Reliability is shining.The other's crests are too…hmm…

Wait, I have it!"Everyone, put your crests up!" I shouted, shattering the puzzled faces of the people looking at their glimmering crests.They heeded, though kind of confused, and I yelled, "Use each of your crests and pray for Tai!" Kari murmured, "Light for Tai to follow." TK whispered, "Hope for Tai to live on," Davis said, "Courage for Tai to live and Friendship for Tai to remember," Yolei said, "Love for Tai to tease about and Sincerity for Tai to believe in," Cody stammered, "Reliability for Tai to count on and Curiousity for Tai to learn." Sora smiled, "Love for Tai to smile upon," Izzy said thoughtfully, "Curiousity for Tai to figure out." Matt grinned, "Friendship for Tai to recall." Mimi started, "Sincerity for Tai to believe in too." Ken said softly, "Kindness for Tai to trust." And I finally said, "Reliability for Tai to count on also."

Tai's POV

I hear voices…

"He's not going to make it," a doctor said.

"He probably won't make it thru the night," another sighed.

"Poor child." 

"Wait!Look at his pulse!"

I feel a tremor thru me.I feel my heartbeat quickening…

"He's regaining consciousness!"

"He just might survive!"

"Unbelievable!A bullet thru the head and still going on strong!"

I can hear the voices coming clearer, and the faces coming less and less blurry…

"He's alive!He'll live!"

"Impossible!"

"It's true!"

"Wait, what is that piece of paper on his bed?"

"It says, 'Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Curiousity, Kindness, and Sincerity.' Strange."

"Well, keep it by his bedside, we'll be going now."

"Right."

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes.They said I was a medical miracle, but I know how I had survived: my fellow Digi-Destineds.

A/n- that was pretty touching huh?R/R please!And I might write a sequel, I dunno though.Email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] if you have any questions or suggestions, thanks!!!

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



	2. Digimon: Courage's Friends

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

A/n- NANI?!Gomen ne everyone!I didn't know Izzy's crest was Knowledge!::Bonks self on head::Egad, how can I be so stupid???^_^; Well, this is the sequel to Digimon: Courage!It's after Tai awakens from his coma.

# **Digimon: Courage's Friends**

# Kari's POV

After we used our crests to try and help Tai, I feel much better."It might not work," Joe explained, "but it's worth a try right?" we all agreed.I fingered my crest of Light, and found myself praying, "Let Tai get well.Let Tai get well."

## TK's POV

I really, really hope that Tai will get well.The phone's ringing."I'll get it!" I proclaimed as I stood up and walked over to the phone."Moshi moshi?" 

"Is this the Ishida residence?" a voice asked.

"Err…yah.Who is this?" I gripped the phone, praying it was the doctors telling us Tai would be alright. 

"This is Jun, I want to talk to Davis." The voice said.

"Oh, okay." I tried to hide the disappointment from my voice.

"Thanks," Jun replied.

I handed Davis the phone and plopped down, discouraged.

### Davis's POV

"What is it?" I asked, irritated.Leave it to Jun to call at such a tense moment!

"Davis?Dad wants you home pronto." Jun said briskly.

"Tell him I cant." I answered.

"Why?" Jun queried.

"Just cant."

"Really now."

"Fine, cuz I'm busy." 

"Busy doing what?" Jun probed on.

"Stuff." I snapped.

"Okay okay, jeez, so touchy!When are you coming back?" Jun sounded annoyed.

"About eight PM." I decided, checking my watch; it was five PM.

"Whatever, bye." Jun hung up.

"Bye." I hanged up also, grumbling.

#### Yolei's POV

"What'd she say?" I questioned.

"Wants me to come home.I refused, but I'm going at eight PM." Davis mumbled, flopping down next to me.

I glanced at him, his purple, tousled hairdo was, if possible, even messier, and his brow was furrowed in thought.He looks pretty cute like that…no, what the heck am I thinking???!!!

"Do you think Tai'll be okay?" said Sora suddenly.

"You want the truth?" Joe replied.

Sora nodded.

"I don't know." Joe sighed.

##### Cody's POV

I have returned to the study, looking thru books.Armadillomon sighed, "Cody, brooding in the study isn't gonna help Tai." 

"I _know."_ I answered, and found myself thumbing thru a self-help book called, _What to do when someone close to you dies._

"Argh!" I yelled, frustrated, and tossed the book away.

Armadillomon stared at me, "Calm down, Cody."

I heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just that…"

Armadillomon smiled sadly and placed a scaly hand on my shoulder comfortingly before holding out an algebra book, "It'll help keep your mind off things."

I flashed a grateful smile at him before leafing thru the book, concentrating on the various shapes and angles to avoid the thought of Tai.

###### Sora's POV

I saw my hands reaching for the bowl of candy Matt placed on the glass table.My hands grabbed a Tootsie Roll.I watched silently as they (my hands, or, in this case, Sora's) unwrapped the candy, and popped it into my mouth.The bittersweet taste exploded in my mouth.I rolled it around the insides of my cheek, dissolving it.Mimi was staring at me strangely, "Why're you eating candy?" 

I shrugged, I didn't know the reason myself anyway.

But then Kari said, "Sora, we know how torn apart you are, but try to understand, we're worried about Tai too."

I felt tears pushing against those scarlet eyes of mine, and I didn't bother to contain them, they just flooded out.

_Why, why, does Tai have to be in the hospital? _I asked myself, tears streaming down my cheeks, staining my blouse once again.

Matt put a comforting arm around my shoulders, and I sobbed into him, wetting his shirt too.

Izzy's POV

After having my crest mistakened from last time (A/n- eeto, how did that get in there?), I got back my crest of Knowledge.

"Izzy, what're you thinking about?" Cody had returned from the study, his arm around a thick algebra book.

"Eeto, Tai." I answered.

"Oh, me too." The young boy plunked down next to me.

"Isn't everyone?" I joked.

Cody smiled feebly.I knew I had made a bad joke.

"My bad, gomen ne," I said apologectically.

"Oh no, it's just that we're all too depressed." Sora said thru her tears. 

Matt's POV

I shuddered, "You're right, Sora, we're all depressed."

Out of the blue, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," I offered, and picked up the phone, "Ishida residence." 

"Is this Yamato Ishida?" a voice said.

"Uh-huh." I answered.

"Well, Mr. Ishida, we have good news for you.Mr. Taichi Kamiya is now fully conscious and doing well." 

"ALRIGHT!" I whooped.

"What is it?" everyone said unison.

"Hold please," I said to the man in the hospital."Tai's alive and well!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

I grinned, "Thank you doctor, we'll be right over."

"Okay," the doctor said, and hung up.

I hanged up too.

Mimi's POV

I couldn't help it, tears of joy started flowing out my amber brown eyes.I was just so happy!

"Mims?" Matt's soft voice startled me.

"Yeah?" I looked up into his blue, blue eyes.

"You okay?" he said, sounding mega-concerned.

"Yeah, fine." I sniffed, and broke into a wide smile.

Matt grinned and sat back, "Well crew, let's get going!A patient's expecting us!"

Everybody hooted and stood up in a frenzy to get to the door. 

"Let's get to Tai already!" Sora screamed, pushing to get to the screen door.

"Lemme thru!" Kari yelled, shoving Davis away ("Hey!").

Finally, everyone crammed thru the teeny door and were on their way to the Tokyo Hospital.

Ken's POV

"Wait, is it _that _way or _this _way?" Matt, who was driving, scratched his head.

"That way, I'm positive." Izzy pointed to the left road, "wait, maybe _that _way…or maybe…"

"Never mind," Matt sighed and drove to the nearest gas station.

I gazed out the window, a chubby man was conversing with Matt.I could catch bits of the conversation: "Do you know where the Tokyo Hospital is?" "Well, I believe it's near Fujiyata Road." "Really?Do you have a map?" "Yeah, one per customer!" "How much?" "Twelve yen." "Here you go." "Arigato."

Matt returned with a map clutched in his fist."Right, Fujiyata Road…okay so I take a left here then go left again." 

"Err, Matt, that's upside-down." Sora pointed out.

"Oh!Right, arigato." Matt blushed and grinned thankfully at Sora.

Joe's POV

Oh jeez, how long can it take to get to a hospital?I've been itching to see Tai since the crest of Reliability has been shimmering.Sometimes Reliability isn't such a great crest (A/n- that's a joke!A joke!No offense to all you Joe fans!!!).

"How long?!" TK whined.

"Just a few more—ah, there it is!Tokyo Hospital!" Matt parked the minivan and we all scampered out.

"Me first!" Yolei squealed, pushing open the glass doors.One of the nurses shot her a dirty look and she flushed crimson.

"Taichi Kamiya, please." I told the nurse behind the counter.

"Kamiya?Okay…room 177." The nurse reported, checking her clipboard.

"Thanks," I nodded and gestured for the rest to join me in the elevator.

"Room 177?" Mimi looked at the numbers on each hospital door.

"Yup," I confirmed.

"Right there!" Sora pointed to room 177 and we stepped in.

Tai's POV

"Guys!" I shouted as my friends filed in.

"TAI!" Kari screamed, and flung her arms around my neck blissfully.

"Calm down," I grinned, patting my sister's brown hair.

"You're okay!" Sora exclaimed, crying tears of happiness.

"Err—Sora?" I asked cautiously.

"WAAAAAH!" Sora continued to bawl, and she was also letting out peals of laughter.

"She's mentally unstable right now." Matt explained, sniggering.

"You're alright!" Sora resumed yelling.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

# Kari's POV

My gawd, he's alive!Alive!I thought I was blessed when Davis stopped pestering me so much, but now I think this is really being blessed!Even the doctors said it was a medical miracle!My brother is alive!

## TK's POV

I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.Tai's alive!He's okay!I couldn't believe when Matt told us Tai was fine but now I do!Sora's sobbing in joy like there's no tomorrow and Mimi is bawling, "He's alive!Alive!" 

Kari is the calmest of all the girls, she's just staring at her brother in wonder and admiration.

Matt's slapping Tai on his back and congratulating him on "surviving."

Joe's sniffling, "Thank you, Reliability."

Izzy's typing on his laptop, I suspect about Tai's miraculous recovery.

Ken's hanging by himself at the night table, smiling.

Yolei's engaged in a conversation with Davis, and I heard, "Isn't it amazing?" "Yeah." "Arent you amazed?" "Uh-huh." "Jeesh, it's impossible to talk with you!"

#### Davis's POV

After Yolei left, I beamed at Tai.He flashed me a thumbs-up before trying to calm down a hysterical Sora ("Oh my gawd you're alive!"). Yolei was looking thru those giant glasses of hers at me."What?" I mouthed to her.

She blushed like she just realized I was staring back at her, and mumbled, "Nothing."

I looked at her, puzzled.What is it she wants to tell me???

She turned around so her back was facing me, and just then I noticed how long her lavender hair was, how her eyes shine every time she gets an idea, and how her lips pucker inconcentration as she fixes a machine.All of them are cute.WAITAMINNIT, WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING (A/n- heh heh, same thing that Yolei said.)?!?!?!

I don't like Yolei!!!…do I?

#### Yolei's POV

Stupid me! I silently scolded myself. Why did you let Davis see you staring at him???

But still, his black eyes boring into mine (A/n- aiya, how did this get to be a romance story?) is just too much!

"Yolei?" Cody's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh?Yeah?What?" I sputtered.

"Um, we're going now." 

"Oh, sorry.Okay, see ya Tai." I smiled weakly.

##### Cody's POV

Is it just me or is Yolei sending off vibes to Davis of love?

Must be me, those two are the last people I expect to be together.But still, love is crazy right?

###### Sora's POV

I know, I was not acting myself in Tai's hospital room, and the nurse had to shoo us out (A/n- that was the part you readers missed because of Davis and Yolei's love stuff, heehee.).But the image of him alive and well is just too much for me.Gawd, I didn't even hug him goodbye!Ah well.

Izzy's POV

That was embarrassing!That nurse, Ying Ling, had to come and shoo us out for disturbing the other patients!Mainly it was because of Sora shrieking and wailing in joy.I typed in my laptop this:

2/7/01

Tai is alive!I am sitting in his hospital room right now!We saw his bandage around his messy hair and Davis asked to see his wound, but Tai refused.Said it was against the hospital rules."Since when did you start obeying the rules?" Davis had said sarcastically and we all cracked up.

It was then did Ying Ling come and told us to get out.Gawd that was embarrassing!

Matt's POV

I expertly steered the minivan out of the curb and started driving back to our house.

"Matt, when can we visit Tai again?" TK asked with his eyes that had not yet turned mature; it was still sparkling the way it did when we were fighting Myotismon and the other Dark Masters.

"Soon, TK, soon." I answered as I narrowly missed an oncoming truck.

"Matt!" Mimi screamed.

I grinned at her thru the rearview mirror and she threw a pout at me.

She's so cute sometimes.

Mimi's POV

Gawd, Matt can be so irritating sometimes!

We pulled into the driveway and starting piling out to the house.

"That was fun, huh?He looks so energetic and lively!" I giggled as we entered the living room of which we had spent so many hours worrying and fretting in there.

Ken's POV

I agree with Mimi, Tai _did _look a lot like his old self, except for that ugly scar; he could still pass for our old, brave Tai if not for that scar.I suddenly remembered my mom and dad."Guys, I gotta go home."

"Oh okay see you." They chorused.

I waved and trotted off.

Joe's POV

The rest of us slowly went off to home after Ken left.I was the last to leave, and I waved to Matt and TK before setting off.

Tai's POV

I was alone after the gang left, and I slowly tried to remember what had happened.Nothing came.Hmm, well, good thing.Before I knew it, sleep had taken over.

A/n- well, that's it for "Digimon: Courage's Friends"!See ya!

Anime*Angel


	3. Digimon:Friendship

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of its contents. 

Author's Notes- this is a tearjerker with a happy ending.Any questions?I got the inspiration from "The Angels are Crying" by Very Veemon (except that it wasn't a very happy ending for that one, but it was so good and touching and sad at the same time.But still, Sora and TK?There's something new).Oh yeah, any text in Italics and are this color are flashbacks, got it?

# Digimon: Courage

## Kari's POV

I'm still in shock.

My brother…my favorite, only brother…

I must be dreaming…yeah, dreaming, that's it.

### TK's POV

I soaked my face with ice-cold water.I let the water drip into the sink, the drain swallowing them up.Kari's still in the living room, in a trance-like state.I can't do anything to revive her.Oh gawd…

#### Davis's POV

I'm sitting besides Kari right now.She's muttering something about dreaming."You're not dreaming!This is reality!" I want to shout at her.But it will be no use anyhow…I know how she feels.Tai was like a brother to me also.

##### Yolei's POV

I don't believe this.This isn't true.Tai is alive and well in the library, not lying in the hospital bed somewhere.It can't be true, but yet it is.

###### Cody's POV

I am reading in the study.Reading on treating gunshots.Tai.No!The gunshot won't kill Tai!Won't!Armadillomon tried to comfort me.It's no use.

Sora's POV

I let tears of anguish flow from my eyes, drenching my blouse.I didn't care if the blouse was designer brand or that it cost two hundred dollars; all I care about is Tai, alone in the hospital.Oh my gawd…

Izzy's POV

I am still dazed from today's events.It's all a blur…

_"Oh my gawd he's not breathing!"_

_"What?What happened?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"The library!A man!"_

_"Izzy, speak clearly!"_

_"A man shot Tai!"_

_"WHAT?!" _

_ _

_ _

Matt's POV

I was at the library with Izzy and Tai at that time.A man was following us, who he was, we have no idea.We were working on a science project assignment.Suddenly a glint of silver shone out, and the man had shot Tai.He had laughed maniacally as Tai gasped and crumpled to the floor in a heap, barely alive.

_"Matt!Call 911!"_

_"Oh my gawd Tai!"_

_"TAI!"_

_ _

Mimi's POV

I tried to soothe Kari and Sora.Kari was staring at the ceiling with a glazed look and Sora was crying her eyes out.I feel like crying too, but for once I didn't.Back when we were little, I was always the first to cry.But not anymore.I'm going to be stronger.

I just hope Tai has the courage to be strong also.The crest of Sincerity is useless now.Sincerity has nothing to do with death.Oh my gawd…

Ken's POV

I had no idea what had happened until I saw the ambulance and Tai's bloody body.I tried to ask Matt and Izzy what happened, but they refused to talk.I know why they don't.It's guilt, guilt that they hadn't warned Tai beforehand of the man.I've felt those guilts before when the control spires turned into evil, dark Digimon.

Joe's POV

Why is Tai at the hospital?I know the answer of course but why?Why did that man shoot the best friend anybody could have?The crest of Reliability is kicking in, and it's urging me to go visit Tai.More easily said than done, I argued.What if they wont let me in?Even I am a medical student, I'm still just a kid!But still…

Tai's POV

Oh I feel dizzy…what happened?Oh right…I was shot.

_"TAI!Wake up!Please!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"He's not breathing!"_

_"Someone do CPR!Sora!"_

_"I'll try,"_

_"He's not coming to!"_

_"The ambulance is here!"_

_ _

## Kari's POV

Tai…my loving, caring brother…in the hospital…shot.Oh why cant my crest come in handy now???

Light…Light…the crest of Light…it's no use!But…Light for Tai to see?

### TK's POV

Right now I'm next to Kari.She's muttering about the crest of Light now.

My crest is Hope.I can hope for the best…I gotta hope for the best!

Davis's POV

I tried to help Kari.Oh I have the crest of Courage and Friendship, and I don't know how to use it!Courage for Tai to survive… Friendship for Tai to survive also.

##### Yolei's POV

I wish that Tai will survive…please, crest of Love and Sincerity, help me!

###### Cody's POV

The crest of Curiousity and Reliabity is mine.But how do I use it, oh I'll just go back to the living room where everyone else is…

Sora's POV

Tai, I love you!I love you with all my heart…please, live!Oh look, my crest is glowing.

Izzy's POV

The crest of Curiosity is my gift, and I am curious to know whether Tai will survive or not, but it's not a good kind of curiosity, it's more like dread…well, whaddya know, my crest is glowing.

Matt's POV

Friendship…Tai, remember our friendship?Remember the times we defeated the Dark Masters?Remember?Oh my crest is shimmering.

Mimi's POV

The crest of Sincerity is radiant…wonder what that means…

Ken's POV

My crest is Kindness…it's glimmering…the other's crests are glowing also…

Joe's POV

The crest of Reliability is shining.The other's crests are too…hmm…

Wait, I have it!"Everyone, put your crests up!" I shouted, shattering the puzzled faces of the people looking at their glimmering crests.They heeded, though kind of confused, and I yelled, "Use each of your crests and pray for Tai!" Kari murmured, "Light for Tai to follow." TK whispered, "Hope for Tai to live on," Davis said, "Courage for Tai to live and Friendship for Tai to remember," Yolei said, "Love for Tai to tease about and Sincerity for Tai to believe in," Cody stammered, "Reliability for Tai to count on and Curiousity for Tai to learn." Sora smiled, "Love for Tai to smile upon," Izzy said thoughtfully, "Curiousity for Tai to figure out." Matt grinned, "Friendship for Tai to recall." Mimi started, "Sincerity for Tai to believe in too." Ken said softly, "Kindness for Tai to trust." And I finally said, "Reliability for Tai to count on also."

Tai's POV

I hear voices…

"He's not going to make it," a doctor said.

"He probably won't make it thru the night," another sighed.

"Poor child." 

"Wait!Look at his pulse!"

I feel a tremor thru me.I feel my heartbeat quickening…

"He's regaining consciousness!"

"He just might survive!"

"Unbelievable!A bullet thru the head and still going on strong!"

I can hear the voices coming clearer, and the faces coming less and less blurry…

"He's alive!He'll live!"

"Impossible!"

"It's true!"

"Wait, what is that piece of paper on his bed?"

"It says, 'Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Curiousity, Kindness, and Sincerity.' Strange."

"Well, keep it by his bedside, we'll be going now."

"Right."

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes.They said I was a medical miracle, but I know how I had survived: my fellow Digi-Destineds.

A/n- that was pretty touching huh?R/R please!And I might write a sequel, I dunno though.Email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] if you have any questions or suggestions, thanks!!!

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



	4. Digimon: Friendship Never Lasts Forever ...

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

A/n- I _so _do not believe this.AOL wont let me go online!!!So, I don't know if any of you submitted reviews for if Matt should die or not, so I'm just starting early.You know, just typing 'bout the people's thoughts before the outcome of Matt's life-or-death status.I'm listening to the _Titanic _soundtrack now to get my mood into a tragedy type of mood.Hm, that movie is _soooo _sad, huh?Anyway, here's Digimon: Courage's 3rd chapter!

# Digimon: Friendship Never Lasts Forever

_Note: That is so not true but, for this story's sake, just deal with it._

_ _

## Kari's POV

I saw what Tai did.He felt the bullet wound on his head.Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"You should never dive into murky waters," that's what Matt told me once.I wonder what it means.

### TK's POV

I'm like, freaking out now.The suspense is killing me.But, I want Matt to get well, to live.Just like Tai did.For goodness's sake, it's just pneumonia.Why should Matt die cuz of it?Dad caught pneumonia once, and almost died from it.Maybe it's a family thing, like Dad catches it, and then Matt catches it.And then Matt'll live cuz Dad did.At least, I hope.Oh, and the other Digi-Destineds must never know this: Matt gave his crest to someone right after he used it for Tai.Who that someone is, I have no idea, but I just know that he doesn't have his crest anymore.

#### Davis's POV

To my surprise, TG (a/n- yeah yeah, that's TK, but, as I said like, for about a million times, Davis _always _gets TK's name wrong.) reached over and cranked up a CD (a/n- it's "Stronger" by Britney Spears).

"TK?" Kari said, shocked.

"We need some music to lighten things up," TS murmured, and started humming with the tune.

"He's gone bananas," Yolei decided.

"Definitely." I agreed.

Yolei's POV  
  


TK's undeniably cracked.In other words, he's coo-coo.

I mean, listening to Britnety Spears isn't the most reassuring remedy.Actually, it's not even a remedy.

It's been a long day, just sitting together saying prayers or something.Matt, where ever you are, you better appreciate this.

##### Cody's POV

Poor TK, he's mentally unstable now.Matt's near-death condition must've rocked him up pretty bad, after all, Matt's all he has after his relatives and us.

He's snapping his fingers and singing now.Even Kari looks upset.

"TK," Kari started, "please, listen, we're all depressed, but, we shouldn't try to hide it, we should instead face it, and defeat it."

That worked, TK froze and looked at Kari as if seeing her for the first time.Then he started letting out this wracking sobs.

Kari was taken aback, but she quickly regained her posture and started soothing TK, saying, "There, there.It's all okay now.It's all okay."

###### Sora's POV

Oh, this is impossible. I am so depressed.So very depressed.What am I thinking?I dunno.I cant think clearly.But I hafta.What should I do?

Izzy's POV

Mm, this is kinda suspicious.It seems like TK's hiding something from us.What could it be?

Matt's POV

That nurse, her name is Doreen, has came by here again.Just a few minutes ago and asked, "How are you feeling, Mr. Ishida?" 

"Weird," I had replied, and Doreen laughed heartily and turned to help the patient on the other bed.It's a girl, and her name is Michiko Kawagari.

I think she has leukemia.

"Hey," Michiko waved feebly.I noted that she would've been very beautiful if she wasn't so pale.

I waved back.

"You have pneumonia?" Michiko asked."I have leukemia.You know the story of _Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes_?I'm sorta like that.My friend, Kumiko," Michiko's eyes closed at the name, "gave me a whole bunch of folding paper."

I nodded.Michiko had about two hundred paper cranes at her bedside table."I understand."

"Hm, you're Yamato Ishida, right?" Michiko checked the clipboard hanging on my bed.

"Yah, and you're Michiko Kawagari, correct?" I nodded.

"Uh-huh." Michiko smiled weakly and reached for one of the folding papers, "Now for the two-hundred and thirty-fourth one."

"Need any help?" I offered.

"No, but thanks anyway," Michiko began folding the paper into an elegant, soaring crane.

Mimi's POV

I've decided something.I'm gonna sneak out to visit Matt.I just hope he's well.As in, gonna be alive.But…it's gotta be unnoticed.No one can know about this.Not even Palmon.Or Sora.Just me.

Ken's POV

My hands are clasped together in deep concentration.Willing Matt to live._Live, Matt, live.For the sake of us, live.In the name of Christ, live._(a/n- no offense directed to Christians, cuz I'm one too!)

Mimi stood up, a determined look on her face.Uh-oh.A determined princess never means good things.I'm gonna follow her, quietly.With Wormon.

Joe's POV

Mimi's walking out with Ken tiptoeing behind her.I grabbed Ken's collar.

"What d'you think your doing?" he hissed.

"That's my line!" I hissed back, "anyway, why're you following Mimi?"

"Cuz she's gonna sneak somewhere, I know it!"

"Oh," I took on a smug look, "then how'd you know?You read minds?"

"No, geek, I have the crest of Kindness, therefore I _know _when people are doing something unkind or untruthful," Ken rolled his eyes.

"Whatja call me?" I balled up my fists.(a/n-…eeto…Joe's more aggressive in this ficcy…-_-;)

"Geek," Ken taunted.

"Shut up, both of you," Sora mumbled.

Tai's POV

Joe and Ken instantly quieted down after Sora scolded them.I guess they've never heard Sora this upset before.

I took Sora in my arms and lightly kissed her forehead, "You okay?" 

"Mm-hmm," I saw tears glistening in Sora's eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Sora.Not you too." I groaned.

Sora smiled forlornly.

Kari's POV

Where's Mimi going?None of my business anyway.What if she was going to the restroom?That'd be so embarrassing.

Takeru was sniffling, and bawling like he was little all over again.I tried to comfort him.Say relaxing words to him.You know, the regular therapy stuff.

"K-Kari," Takeru sniffed.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I—um—need to tell you something.Something important." Takeru stood up and walked to Matt's room.

I followed, curious.

"What is it?" I queried as we reached Matt's bedroom.

"Do you, err, notice anything missing?" Takeru swept his arm across the room.

"Not that I know of," I took a quick scope-out of the room.It seemed normal enough.This was getting weird.

### TK's POV

I need to tell someone sooner or later, and that someone has got to be Kari.

"Well, there is something missing, here's a hint: Matt didn't take his crest to the hospital with him, and his crest isn't here either." I hung my head.

"He—WHAT?!?!" Kari screamed as the realization that Matt gave away his crest hit her.

"What?!" Tai, Sora, Joe, Ken, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and Cody stumbled in.

"Oh, erm, nothing, sorry, get out, please." Kari looked abashed and shooed the others out.

"Sorry," she apologized to me after everyone else left, looking puzzled.

"No biggie, anyway, Matt—err—sorta gave his crest to this person right after he used it for Tai's recovery." 

"So—without the power of his crest, he might die?!" Kari covered her mouth, "that's terrible!"  
"Die?!My gawd, Kari!You're right!Let's go, we gotta ask who Matt gave the crest to!" I shimmied down a tree near my window and Kari followed, looking frantic.

Together we sprinted to the Tokyo Hospital.

#### Davis's POV

#### 

#### That was weird.We all just heard Kari screaming, "WHAT?!?!" and then after we barged in, she acted all shy and shooed us off.

#### Tai reckons they were talking and TK kissed Kari.

#### "Oh, sick, Tai!" Sora moaned.

#### Tai just shrugged, "Hey, it was just an idea,"

#### "A sickening idea, but an idea nonetheless." Izzy agreed.

Yolei's POV

"Ah, cut me some slack!Am I the only one with a humor in here?" Tai complained.

"A twisted humor, yes." Sora stuck her tongue out.

Tai pouted.

Then…the phone rang.

I just wish it brings good news.

##### Cody's POV

I ran to get the phone, "Ishida residence."

"May I speak to the oldest avaible member of the family?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, sure.Hold on." I cupped my hand over the phone and yelled, "TK!"

There was no reply.I tried again, "TK!!!"  
Still no answer."TK~!!!!!!!"

"He's not home!And Kari and Mimi aren't here either!" Joe said frantically as he dashed about the house.

"Oh.No." Sora wept.

"I'm sorry, none is avaible now." I told the voice on the phone.

"Well, um," the voice paused, "may I speak to the oldest person here?" 

"Yeah," I handed the phone to Joe.

"Moshi moshi?" Joe asked.

###### Sora's POV

I bit my nails nervously.What if it a doctor bringing good news?That would be so cool.

"Yes, uh-huh." Joe said slowly.

"Who is it, Joe?" Tai questioned.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Joe suddenly shrieked.

We all jumped back.

Izzy's POV

I have a bad feeling.

"What, Joe?" I asked as he hang up.

"Matt—" Joe cleared his throat, "he passed—"

"NO!!!!!" Sora suddenly howled. 

"Sora!" Tai pulled her down and kissed her repeatedly on her forehead, "calm down, please." But tears of his own were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"He passed away." Joe finished.

Matt's POV

I feel lightheaded.Where am I?All I remember is Mimi's concerned face at my bedside, simpering, "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry." 

And TK and Kari praying nearby.Mimi…TK…Kari…Tai…Joe…Ken…Sora…Davis…Yolei…Cody…Izzy…I'm sorry.I left you guys…bye.

"Yamato Ishida?" a man, the gatekeeper, I presume, asked.

I nodded.

"Ah, yes.Well, come on in.Welcome to Heaven." The gatekeeper waved his hand and the gates squeaked open.

It was anything I dreamed Heaven looked like, fluffy white clouds, light flooding the place, and millions of dead people, now turned into angels. 

It was not until then did I feel the wings sprouting on my backside, the halo forming above my head…then I thought, [My gawd this is so dumb.]

"Hey, looky, a newcomer." A voice said cheerily.It was a boy near my age.His name was Blair, as he explained.

"My name's Yamato," I said, "call me Matt."

"Kay, Matt.So, how'd you die?Sucuide?Plenty of those o'er there," Blair pointed at a group of sullen-looking angels looking like they'd rather go to hell.

I shook my head.

"Erm, drowning?That lot's o'er there," Blair jabbed a finger at a bunch of pale-looking seraphs looking gravely at the pond of water in Heaven.

"Nope,"

"Well, then, fire?" Blair gestured to a lot of grumpy looking angels.

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh, then, sickness?"

"Yup," 

"What kind?"

"Pneumonia."

"Really?I died of lung cancer." Blair floated over to a fountain, "the water's fresh!"

I shrugged.It might take a while till TK and the others get here so might as well enjoy myself now.

Mimi's POV

I wailed.

Matt's hand was now limp and lifeless in mine.His pale face which was once so handsome is now stretched in a tight-lipped smile. 

TK started sniffing.Kari's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh, TK, Mimi, I wish there was something I could do."

"Uh-huh." TK answered, his voice muffled by his sweater.

Ken's POV

"Pardon?" I looked incredulously at Joe.

"Matt…is at peace." Joe said softly and fell into a sofa, muttering, "oh no, oh no."

"What's that you have in your hand, Sora?" Tai pried at Sora's fist.

"No!" Sora yanked her hand away.

"Lemme see!" Tai peeled her fingers open.

Matt's Crest of Friendship fell with a _clink!_ onto the floor.

Joe's POV

I stooped and picked up the crest."Sora, did you have this all along?" 

"No!Stop!Give it back!" Sora shouted and snatched the crest from my palm.

"M-Mimi gave it to me.Right before she snuck off to visit Matt.Sh-she told me Matt gave it to her after Tai recovered.She said that he gave it to her as a—" Sora choked, "as a proposal gift."

"Proposal gift?!" 

"He-he wanted to marry her." Sora started to cry, "b-but, he didn't know that he was gonna die before he got married!"

Tai's POV

I stared at Sora in shock."Why didn't they tell us?"

"Mimi wanted to k-keep it a s-secret." Sora stammered as she wiped the rivers of tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Sora." I placed a comforting arm aorund her.

She broke down and flung the crest of Friendship away, "No!I wont believe it!Matt's not dead!"

"I'm sorry, Sora." I repeated.

Then we all cried.

A/n- my gawd, did I write that?!?!That's sooo sad!Even sadder than _Titanic, _well, not really.I'm adding a third chapter to the Digimon: Friendship series.It's about the funeral and services performed by the Digi-Destineds.It's gonna be even sadder…::sniff::

And maybe I'll even toss in some paranormal events, like Matt's ghost or something.

AND I _STILL _CANT GO ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt- Emily (my real name)!Why'd you always make me die???Why don't you make Tai die?(Heehee.Tai die, tie-dye, get it?)

Emily- eeto…hey, I like you too, so don't get pissed.

Matt- if you like me so much (which I so _do not_), why didja make me die?

Emily- erm, cuz that's drama!Plus, you already have Mimi, so be happy.

::Hears protesting and marching sounds outside:: 

Matt- Hmm?::Looks outside, there are Izzy and Joe holding up signs saying "Mimi is Ours!":: oh, jeez.

Emily- but, unfortunately, I like Mimato better than Mimoe or Koushimi.So, too bad.::opens door, and Izzy and Joe charges in, brandishing their signs and yelling, "Mimi is ours!!!Down with good looks!Up with good _brains_!"::

Matt- AHHH!!!::runs out screaming with Izzy and Joe behind, still yelling and poking their signs at Matt::

Emily- well, that's that!Bye!

Later dayz,

Anime*Angel 


	5. Digimon: Togetherness

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

A/n- this is the fifth chapter to Digimon: Courage!!!Yay!A bit of Mimizzy (yeah, yeah, however you spell that Izzy/Mimi thing.Koushimi?) after Mimato.Don't worry, Mimato fans, this isn't permanent!Enjoy… (YEEEH!I skipped Cody's and Ken's POV in the first part…gomen ne!!!)

** **

# Digimon: Togetherness

## Kari's POV

It's been a month since Matt died…how can we stand this???Everyday we mope around, gathered in my house.It's like a natural tendency to come here.Every day at five o'clock sharp, we meet in our living room.Just sulking around.

It seems that TK isn't himself, and who can blame him?He lost his only brother.

I would be devastated if Tai died.Completely devastated.

### TK's POV

I still don't believe it.Matt died.No!He didn't!But…he did._Snap!_Just like that, he died.Life's hard, but no one ever mentioned death.No one.

_Rap, rap!!!_

There was two loud knocks on the door.

Tai rose to answer it, "Coming!"

A girl with pale features and dark, shiny black hair was standing behind the threshold.

"M-my name is Michiko Kawagari."

#### Davis's POV

"Uh-huh, and whaddya come for, Michiko?" Tai crossed his arms across his chest, "need a phone?"

"N-no," the girl lowered her head, "is this the Kamiya residence?"

"Right," Tai narrowed his eyes, "for the last time, whatja come for?"

"I-it is?" Michiko took on a relieved look, "listen, I was a patient in the Tokyo Hospital in Room 177—"

"SAY WHAT?!?!" TK leapt up from his cushion.

"Uh, may I come in?" Michiko looked past Tai.

"Oh, sure, sorry."

##### Yolei's POV

The girl called Michiko scooted in.

I glared at her, she doesn't deserve to live when Matt died.

But then, my inner mind argued, does that mean that Tai doesn't deserve to live either?

No, I shook my head, engaged in my inner brain debate.

"Um, Yolei?" Davis gently brushed a stray strand of my lavender hair away from my eyes.

"Huh?Yeah?What?" I perked up.

"Michiko said something important, were you listenin'?" Davis squeezed my hand.

"Um, n-no." I admitted, shamefaced.

"I was sayin'," Michiko continued, "Matt has—had—" she choked, "the bed next to mine when he was…sick.I had leukemia.And well, he…was a nice guy.I told him that I probably wont live…he listened.I poured out to him.Then, you people," Michiko looked at TK, Kari, and Mimi, "came in.It was then that I knew.Matt, he had many friends, many people who cared for him.Wh-when he was asleep, before he—departed, he said these names, 'Taichi Kamiya' in his sleep.Then came 'Mimi Tachikawa', 'Takeru Takashi', 'Hikari Kamiya,' 'Sora Takenouchi,' 'Koushirou Izumi,' 'Jyou Kido,' 'Daisuke Motomiya,' and many more." Michiko started crying, tears silently cascading down her pale cheeks.

###### Sora's POV

I put my arm comfortingly around Michiko, "you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, triggering a fresh batch of tears.

Tai took my hand, "We have to be strong together."

"Together." Everyone echoed.

"But we will always remember Yamato Ishida.The boy who bonded us together, who helped us together.Always remember him. _Always._" Tai cleared his throat.

I smiled at him sadly and rested my head on his shoulder.

Michiko stood up slowly, "I've said what I needed to say, I guess I better go now."

"No…don't go." Joe pulled Michiko to the futon beside him, "Stay."

Michiko looked at him strangely, "Look, I have to go, Ayamon's waiting—oops!I mean—"

"Ayamon?"

Izzy's POV

Michiko covered her mouth and squeaked, "Slip of tongue!"

"C'mere," I beckoned her over.

Michiko got up reluctantly and sat down next to me, "What?"

I called for Tentomon.

Michiko gasped, "Y-you're one of 'em too?"

"We all are." Mimi suddenly realized what Michiko really was, "OMG, you're a Digi-Destined too?!"

Michiko closed her eyes, "I-I don't believe this,"

"Better believe it," Joe grinned as he took Michiko's hand, "We're all together in this."

Michiko looked up into Joe's dark blue eyes and her gaze softened, "Together," she whispered.

Matt's POV

I laughed, "I didn't know ole Joe had in it in him!"

Blair tossed back his head and howled, "Look at 'em!Two loonybirds into lovebirds!"

I dismissed the insult against Joe and Michiko with a glare.Blair clamped his mouth shut and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I grinned and looked down again.

Being in heaven was cool.Blair's cool.And this other guy, Devon, he's cool too.

Devon stared at the pond of Humility.He had died of sucuide because his girlfriend dumped him.

Joe was holding Michiko close as she explained how she'd been a Digi-Destined since she was six, and her Digimon was Ayamon, a cute little guy.Then she came to her crest.

"M-my crest is—" Michiko started.

Mimi's POV

"What?" everyone echoed.

Michiko stopped, "I'm sorry, I cant tell"

"Well, okay then." Everybody chorused again.

Michiko looked at us all strangely, "I'm sorry."

Joe gazed at Michiko with suspicion, "Do you know any other Digi-Destineds?"

Michiko furrowed her brow, "S'matter of fact…I _do _remember one other Digi-Destined…his crest was Serenity."

"Isn't that a bit like my crest, Sincerity?" I piped up.

"No…I think Serenity means tranquility…" Michiko shook her head.

"Oh," I blushed.

Ken's POV

Michiko was about Yolei's age, thirteen.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"H-his name?" Michiko seemed to notice me for the first time, "I, uh, think it was Toshihiro…yes, that's it.Toshihiro Yamaji."

"Toshihiro Yamaji?" Joe looked thoughtful for a moment, then he snapped his fingers, "Toshihiro Yamaji!He was in my psychology class last year!"

"He _was?!" _Michiko's jaw dropped.

"Ye~ah…he was in my yearbook, wanna see his photo?" as usual, Joe usually carries around a sack of junk, which includes his yearbook.

He pulled a blue hardcover book out and patted it, "This is it."

Joe's POV

I opened the yearbook, "Let's see…he was in psychology in period 4, so he oughta be—here!"

Toshihiro had shiny dark brown hair, beaming black eyes, and a merry laugh as the camera caught his picture.

"That's him?" Michiko's eyes widened, "When I saw him, which was in 2nd grade, he was nothing but grim!"

"Well, people change." I shrugged.

"Yes, but that much?" Michiko waggled her head, "I don't think so!"

"Sometimes people change _a lot." _I reminded her.

Michiko closed her eyes, "Joe, is Toshihiro still in your school?"

"Yea, I guess." I closed the yearbook.

"Okay, bye." Michiko stood up and left.

Tai's POV

She's one weird chick.

"Tai," Sora began.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her.

"D-do you think that Michiko can be the One Gennai was talking about?" Sora tightened her grip on my arm.

"The One?" I must've looked bewildered, because Izzy started a lecture:

"Gennai told us a week ago that since Matt died there will be a new person with a crest of Friendship, one to substitute for Matt…not to replace him." He added quickly at Mimi's glare."But, Michiko may be the One, or it just can be as easily any one else."

"But why wont she tell us her crest?" I chimed in.

"Beats me," Izzy shrugged.

Sora laid her head on my shoulder, "Michiko must be so confused."

Michiko's POV

I kept on running, my sneaker-clad feet slapping against the hard cement ground.

I let out too much information.How can I know that I can trust them?Because they also have Digimon of their own?But they could be part of an evil organization trying to take over the Digital World!

That is why I didn't let out my crest to them.

My crest…the crest of Friendship.

Kari's POV

I thought over what Gennai had said.

"There will be someone, _the _One, who also has the crest of Friendship.That person will take the place of Matt…psychically!" Gennai shouted the last part before Mimi pounced on him.

Izzy rubbed his chin, "Gennai specifically stated that there will be someone who replaces Matt—argh, no, Mimi!"

Mimi had fire in her eyes, "_What did you_ _say, Koushirou Izumi?!"_

"Never—AHH!" Izzy started, but got cut off when Mimi jumped on him, screaming, "NO ONE WILL REPLACE MATT!NO ONE!YOU HEAR ME, KOUSHIROU IZUMI?!?!"

We ran over and pulled Mimi away from Izzy.

Izzy ran his finger delicately over his left cheek, where Mimi had clawed it.His finger came away wet with blood.

Mimi was trembling with rage, "LEMME AT HIM!" while Tai and Joe try to keep her down.

Suddenly Mimi stopped."Oh my gawd, what've I done?!?!" she wailed as she crumpled to heap beside Izzy, sobbing, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Izzy!Really!"

Izzy smiled at Mimi sadly and winced.

TK's POV  
  


Mimi jumped up and ran back with a pack of Band-Aids and alcohol.

She took Izzy's hand away from his face and tenderly dabbed at his bleeding cheek."Oh, gomen ne!"

Izzy cringed as the alcohol sunk in, but he smiled a tiny bit.

"Mimi and Izzy sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First comes lov—ouch!" Davis began, but Yolei pinched him and he stopped.

Mimi suddenly looked as if seeing Izzy for the first time, "Oh, my gosh."

"What?" Izzy was unwrapping a Band-Aid.

"Oh, nothing." Mimi took the Band-Aid and placed it caringly on Izzy's wound.

Izzy looked at Mimi strangely, and unexpectedly…blushed.

Davis's POV

That was so obvious!

Mimi's falling for Izzy after Matt died!Poor Matt…hm, maybe he has a ghost girlfriend anyways, with his looks.

And I think Izzy's going for Mimi too…heh heh.

"Pass the Starburst, Davis." Yolei nudged me.

"Huh?Oh, okay." I handed the bowl of candy to my girl.

She took a Banana-Strawberry flavored one and popped it in her mouth.Then she picked a Tropical Punch one and placed it in my mouth.

I chewed, and she smiled.

Yolei's POV

Tee-hee, he looks so cute when he's eating!

Anyway, we've decided to call up Michiko (with the all-powerful phonebook, of course!) and ask her what her crest is.If she wont tell, Tai said, we'll force it outta her.

"Tai!!" Sora exclaimed.

"Juss kidding," Tai shrugged sheepishly.

"You kid too much."

"Hey, whaddya expect?I'm a kid, therefore I kid!"

"Ha ha, very funny.Remind me to laugh later."

"Okay, laugh."

"Forget it."

Cody's POV  
  


Sora and Tai are like little kids sometimes, quarreling.Sora's supposed to be mature!And Tai, well, he's always like this.

Sometimes, though I am the youngest, I feel like the maturest in Yolei and Davis.And perhaps I am.

Wait a minute, I am.

Sora's POV

Michiko is the One.I can feel it.She has the crest of Friendship, that's for sure.

I can feel the vibes vibrating out of her.She has Friendship in her veins, heck.

But how can we convince her to join us?

Izzy's contacting Gennai right now.I hope he knows the answers to our questions, like:

"Why doesn't Michiko tell us her crest?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Did she have the crest all along?"

"Do all the crests have doubles?Triples?Even more?"

"Doesn't Davis have the crest of Friendship also?"

"Does Michiko count as a Season 01 Digi-Destined or Season 02 Digi-Destined?"

Izzy's POV

Got it.

"Hello," Gennai greeted us, "do you come with news about the One?"

"Well," I bit my lip, "we have our suspicions about one girl."

"Who?" 

"Michiko Kawagari." I told him as Mimi inched closer to peer at Gennai on my Pineapple Laptop.

"Eh?Her?Bingo, you're right." Gennai slurped up his ramen before continuing: "she's it."

"Really?" Mimi's eyes widened.She looks so innocent like that (a/n- I _think _Mimi's crest in Japan is not Sincerity but Innocence…I _think_).

Gennai nodded and clicked a button next to him.A gate rumbled open and revealed a picture of eight children—one of which was Michiko.

"These," Gennai paused dramatically, "are the future Digi-Destineds (a/n- I know they arent, Lee, Tomaku, and Ruki are but, I didn't know that when I first started this fic so bear with me)."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

A/n- okay, I'm saving the rest for ch. 6 (or is it 5?Gosh, I lost track!I think it's because this is my first ever fanfic and I've laid it off for quite a while…eh heh heh…_)!At first I thought Michiko's crest would be Togetherness but then I think a *certain someone's* crest will be Togetherness…help me choose!It can be any characters that don't have crests in this series!Even Blair or Devon!

Later dayz,

CyberSerpent

PS. Who are Lee, Tomaku, and Ruki, you ask?Well, they're the Season 03 Digi-Destineds!To find out more about them, go to [www.lelola.com][1] and look under the Digimon area for "Previews" and you get the scoop of Season 03 _and _the second Digimon movie!!!

   [1]: http://www.lelola.com/



End file.
